


Lick

by boy1dr



Series: Conner Is A Good Pup [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Trans Conner Kent, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: There's nothing Dick likes more than having Conner in his bed, unless it's having Kon gagged and collared and desperate in his bed. Therefore, Dick is having a very, very good night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tashi_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/gifts).



> So this was inspired by the ask "Conner Kent wearing a bone shaped bit gag while Dick Grayson eats him out tho." I got a little carried away, because it was very...inspiring ~~by which I mean it really fucking turned me on~~ , and so this is the result! 
> 
> Besides, there will never be enough trans boys having fun, happy sex in the world. Every time two trans boys have sex, a transphobe dies. Eradicate transphobia today!

See, Conner is a very good puppy. Even on his bratty days, when it comes down to it, he still wants to be good, and that’s how he ends up here. 

In Dick Grayson’s bed, biting down on a bone-shaped gag, tears of pleasure and overstimulation threatening to spill out of his eyes because everything is so  _ good _ and so  _ much _ . 

He ends up gagged most days, unless they’re not particularly near civilization or REALLY want to piss off someone nearby, because Conner is a screamer. Normal human soundproofing is nothing against a Kryptonian in the throes of pleasure, and Dick loves wringing as much pleasure out of Kon as he can. 

Or the reasoning behind the gag could just be that Dick likes putting pretty things in his pet’s mouth. Especially blue things, because he loves seeing Kon in his colors. 

He loves it most of all when that’s ALL he’s wearing. Just a blue and black bone-shaped gag, and a soft black leather collar with a blue tag that says “If found, return to Dick Grayson.” Dick’s got a wicked sense of humor like that, and he wants to make sure Conner always remembers that Dick loves him and he’s Dick’s pretty puppy. 

The bone gag doesn’t really stop Kon’s screaming much, but it’s just so pretty to hear him whimpering around it, how desperate his muffled screams are, because Dick’s had him close to coming for a good half hour now but always stops JUST before he reaches the edge.

The sheets are all ripped by now by how desperately his hands are clawing into them, but even though he could just reach down and touch himself, could shove Dick out of the way and finish himself off so easily and be free of this hellish heaven, he doesn’t. Because Dick told him to stay still, and he doesn’t get to come until Dick decides he can.

Dick’s in a heaven of his own between his legs, two fingers curled up against his g-spot, tongue flicking mercilessly against his clit, as Kon’s thighs shake under the hand he’s laid on them soothingly, anchoring his pup to the ground.

Conner’s head is thrown back against the bed, collar snug around his neck, as he begs incoherent words that are muffled by the gag. Dick laughs against him, into him, and the vibrations are driving him out of his mind. His world’s narrowed to nothing but Dick’s hands and lips, and the order to  _ keep still. _

So he’s still, even as Dick pulls out his fingers, sucks them clean, and licks into him, moaning at the taste. Even as Dick sucks and licks and kisses his way up to his clit, closes his lips around it and draws dizzy spirals with his tongue, drives him back up to the edge. He tries, so so hard, to stay still, just bites down hard on his gag and claws his hands into the bed, and he’s closer to coming then he’s been all night but Dick said no, said not until he–

And then Dick pulls back, grins at him with his face soaked and glistening, and says “Come for me” as he pushes his fingers back into him and brushes his other hand across his clit, and suddenly he’s there, he’s over the edge, shaking and sobbing as finally,  _ finally _ he hits that high, convulsing around Dick’s fingers. Dick softly laps at him ‘till he’s finished shaking, then surges up and looses his bit and kisses him. 

Conner can taste himself on Dick’s mouth. He’s still quaking through the aftershocks as Dick gently wipes away his tears. 

“Good pup. Such a good boy for me, oh babe, you were so pretty. Taste so good, waited so pretty for me. What a good boy,” Dick says, running his clean hand through Conner’s hair. “My good pet.” 

He kisses him again, nips at his lower lip, and, as he pulls away, he sees the shine of Kon’s own wetness where it’s rubbed onto him from Dick’s cheeks and chin. 

“You made a mess, pup,” he says, voice low. “Clean it up?” 

Kon licks his face clean, probably taking longer than he needs to, but Dick’s always known his pup is affectionate. 

“So good for me. How’d you taste?” Dick asks. 

Kon makes a pleased noise, something between a moan and a low, happy hum.  

“Yeah? That’s what I think too.” Dick runs a hand through his hair. “Want some more?” He holds up the hand that had been inside him, and Conner eagerly takes the fingers into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around them, sucking every bit clean. 

“Good puppy. So good for me,” Dick says, and kisses him again. “What’s your color?” 

Kon taps his shoulder once for green. 

“Wanna play some more, babe?” Dick asks, and Conner nods enthusiastically. Then Dick laughs, pets his hair, and settles onto the bed next to him. 

He beckons to Kon to turn over, then fists his hands in his hair and guides him between his legs. 

“Puppies love to lick, don’t they?” he says. It’s a bad joke and he knows, it, but he still chuckles at himself. It’s cut off as Kon takes his first tentative lick. His breath shudders. 

“Good--good dog.” Dick spreads his legs wider as Kon settles in between them. He moans as Kon licks inside him, nose nudging against his clit. 

“Fuck,” Dick hisses. He’s already worked up and soaking from the time spent eating Kon out, and he fights his instinct to grind against Kon’s face. Not because Kon would mind in the least, but because by now his pet knows exactly what he likes, and it feels so much better when he lets him do it his way. So he settles for tightening his hands in Kon’s hair. 

“Make me come,” he says, and Kon hums an affirmative that has Dick’s thighs tensing at the vibrations inside of him. He decides that he’ll come the first time on just Kon’s tongue, and then again from his mouth and fingers. 

As Conner gets down to work, even as Dick bites his lip and groans, he’s already planning how he’ll get his pup to his next orgasm. It’s going to be a good night. 


End file.
